pathtopowerfandomcom-20200214-history
Brorn
Character Info Brorn has had many jobs in service to the clan, although he has yet to stick with one. Once served as the Mine Manager before stepping down. Since the clan started making alcohol again, he has been frequently seen with a bottle of booze in hand. Brorn eventually departed for the surface along with the most of the Tei'kaliath. At some point while he was up there, he and his mate Odd'anna had a child. On the 27th of the second moon, year 1108, a expedition led by Minalia set out deep into the forest of Amaranth in order to retrieve abandoned golems. Brorn was amongst the nineteen volunteers that made up the expedition. Although they set out with high hopes, the expedition encountered numerous problems during their salvage operation. The biggest setback occurred when the expedition managed to reach a set of golem remains only to discover that the power cores needed to power the golems had already been scavenged. The expedition salvaged what it could and began making its way back to Ama'varde. However, the return trip proved to be plagued by constant setbacks. Rain, injuries, and exhaustion slowed the expedition greatly and stretched their dwindling supplies thin. When the expedition came within a few miles of Amavarde, they found themselves being ambushed by a group of raccoon ferals. While the bandits didn't manage to take anything of importance, they left the expediton guards worse for wear. After sending up a mana flare to alert the colony, the expedition continued on. However, they soon found themselves lost after following a series of roads that did not appear to lead anywhere. As they continued forward, the expedition found itself under attack by an enraged Kurr. Luckily An'jhali arrived along with Badai, Mirual, Orrul, Ruuf, and a squad of Nal'sarkoth guards to lend aid, and the two groups attacked the Kurr from two sides. Armed a sword and dagger, Brorn charged the beast in an attempt to help fend it off. Before he could land a hit, the Kurr managed to deal him a fatal blow with its claws. As Mirual managed to lead the Kurr deeper into the jungle, An'jhali rushed over to the injured Brorn. Brorn's final words to his queen were "Stay strong, my lady..." before he passed away with a smile on his face. An'jhali and her guard led the rest of the expedition back to Amavarde along with Brorn's body. His earthly remains were burned via funeral pyre and many a bottle of wine was drunk in his memory. Physical Description Path to Power 1 Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Chapter 1, Day 39, 1/16/09) - LA: Comes on to An'jhali in a drunken stupor. Promptly feels the wrath of the Tei'kaliath Illhar but doesn't really seem to mind. * (Chapter 2, Second moon day 19-20, 6/9/10) - LA panel six: Applies for the position of Supply Master. Advices Made by this Clan Member: ''"Ilharess, did you recieve mana training? (ask the Ilharess about her skill)" ''5 votes. LA: Day 16, page 2. ''"If the mine needs to be taken care of, I offer myself to do so!" ''11 votes. LA: Day 19. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Born as the seventh child of a wealthy family, Brorn never had to worry about his welfare, but being the last child it meant he was neglected for the most part. Pampered with material wealth, yet in need of personal affection, Brorn grew up as unrestrained, uneducated selfish child, ignoring the scolds of a tired aunt caretaker he was assigned to. He was sent to school as soon as he could put two and two together, his selfish attitude getting the worst of teachers, specially one nicknamed the "viper": Ves'xilé. Much to her dismay, Brorn seemed more interested in using his wit to get away with his attitude than to learn. Still, although Brorn would not really admit it, they managed to get something useful inside his head, and eventually he passed off school without knowledge handicap. However, the attitude of his hadn't changed a bit, and now in adulthood, he spent his life in the most hedonistic way possible. His family cared very little as long as he marginally made some progress in mana scholarship, now as assistant. Fortunately enough, research had been one of his preferences, besides flirting, partying, and alcohol. Brorn couldn't ask for more, his life was as he had desired it. Yet, the hedonistic shell broke down abruptly when the chaos engulfed Shifaye'sindil. Staggering half drunk from a library, he managed to be rescued from the school by his aunt, who died in the process. Since then, every bit of his world fell apart as the illusion of self-pleasure was lifted from his eyes, and whatever wealth he used to have consumed. For the very first time on his life, he used his wit for his survival and the survival of others, rather than for his egoistical desire, and thus he teamed up with a group of survivors after the fall, now fully aware on how bitter life could be and how he needed to put his skill in an overall benefit, always thanking the goddesses for being spared of the massacre. Character Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Former Ranked Category:Miners Category:Engineers Category:Harvesters Category:Overseers Category:Dead Characters